L'archer de Port-Hélène
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [UA 17-18ème siècle] Poursuivi par des "clients" mécontents Mani, un voyageur solitaire passant d'île en île pour survivre, fait une rencontre opportune à Port-Hélène. Mannindha. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour TheOlivia.


_Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté quelque chose sur mon compte (je commence à écrire cette phrase trop souvent à mon goût) donc je vais pas blablater très longtemps, promis ! Tout ce que j'ai à dire tiendrait en une ou deux phrases d'ailleurs : Joyeux anniversaire Olivia, même si je suis trèèèèès légèrement en retard (environ trois mois c'est bien ça ?), je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses ! Du coup, voici ton cadeau, un peu plus long que ce que j'imaginais au départ mais pourquoi compter quand il s'agit d'offrir des mots ? Bref, j'espère que ça te plaira !_  
 _Pour finir cet OS est un UA, le même que celui que j'avais utilisé pour L'Aventurier des Mers. L'histoire se passe donc aux Caraïbes durant l'ère de la piraterie. En tous cas : bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot à la fin !_

 _Merci à Lulukaw pour sa bêta-lecture, qui a permis de dénicher plein de fautes !_

* * *

Port-Hélène était calme en cette douce fin d'après-midi. Dans le ciel où faisaient paresseusement voile quelques nuages, un soleil pulpeux laissait se prélasser des rayons de lumière qui glissaient tout en douceur jusqu'à la petite île sous domination espagnole pour s'y déposer mollement. L'horizon était clair et l'atmosphère à l'allégresse : les pirates qui harcelaient les navires marchands dans la zone depuis plusieurs mois avaient été dispersés et leur chef capturé. Les rares prisonniers avaient été exécutés sitôt de retour à la forteresse de Sainte Isabelle.

Port-Hélène était une petite ville calme située sur une île petite et calme elle aussi. Ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une forteresse prenait la forme des entrepôts commerciaux en front de mer, gardés nuit et jour par des équipes qui se relayaient toutes les trois heures. Les quais étaient un lieu extraordinairement vivant, on s'y pressait et s'y bousculait sans jamais s'arrêter et c'était à peine si la nuit suffisait à disperser la masse qui s'y mouvait. Aussitôt après les quais des places pavées et lumineuses servaient à la fois de lieu de rencontre et de passage. Et une fois ces belles places passées on s'engouffrait plus à l'intérieur de la ville et les ténèbres commençaient à ronger les murs. Ce n'était d'abord qu'une tache ici ou là qui mettait bien en relief les magnifiques façades fleuries et dorées par le soleil mais plus on suivait les ruelles intestinales et plus on se perdait dans des profondeurs inconnues et plus c'était à la lumière de maculer de gouttelettes les allées tortueuses et les enseignes poussiéreuses.

L'heure était à l'euphorie et même les soldats se relâchaient. La victoire contre les pirates et l'assurance récente acquise auprès des anglais de ne subir aucun raid faisaient rêver à un monde de paix. Par conséquent les troupes du capitaine de l' _Estrella Roja_ se laissaient aller. Quelques-uns papotaient, d'autres jouaient aux dés, certains enfin se plaisaient à oublier leur mariage. Et deux autres avaient été entraînés par un homme au teint hâlé et à l'accent étrange. Il portait d'amples vêtements sombres et ses cheveux tressés ruisselaient d'anneaux argentés. D'un geste rapide il fit tourner les gobelets qui se trouvaient devant lui sous le regard amusé de deux gardes espagnols.

Il leur fit signe de choisir et attendit. Sur le petit comptoir où il mettait la mise à la vue de tous traînaient une alliance argentée et un gros bracelet d'or.

L'un des soldats désigna un gobelet. L'homme le retourna, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Rien. L'autre soldat éclata de rire alors que l'alliance disparaissait en un éclair dans une des poches du gagnant en même temps que le bracelet. Ils partirent, l'un grommelant et l'autre riant, laissant l'homme s'éclipser lentement. Mais à peine s'était-il engagé dans une rue que les deux soldats s'étaient retournés et le poursuivaient en criant :

« Al ladrón ! Al ladrón ! »

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Ecoutez, on peut s'entendre… »

La fin d'après-midi s'était évaporée dans des volutes crépusculaires et nocturnes, les premières étoiles commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez et les flammes grésillantes qui couraient sur la robe du ciel ne frémissaient plus que comme de douces braises, légères lueurs ardentes sur un lit de charbon. L'homme à l'accent étrange les avait baladés dans presque tout Port-Hélène. Mais enfin, à force d'endurance, ils l'avaient coincé dans une impasse. Et maintenant, il négociait. Ou plutôt tentait de négocier, étant donné que les deux soldats avaient sorti leurs armes et s'apprêtaient à récupérer par la force ce qui leur avait été pris.

« Voilà, je rends tout, je rends tout ! Même votre alliance, alors que je l'ai gagnée loyalement ! »

L'homme avait tout déposé par terre et se tenait dos au mur. Les Espagnols regardèrent le butin du voleur du coin de l'oeil et avancèrent encore.

« Vraiment ? Je peux aussi ajouter un ou deux bijoux mais vous me ruinez, vraiment ! »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de fouiller dans ses poches, le canon d'un fusil s'étant posé sur son cou sur lequel perlaient désormais de grosses gouttes de sueur. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à mourir au milieu de la boue, de la pauvreté, des ténèbres. Il entendit le cliquetis de l'arme, le rire du soldat qui avait tiré son épée et des pas. Sans doute les Espagnols avaient-ils aussi entendu car ils se retournèrent immédiatement. Dans les ombres de la ruelle, un nouvel homme se tenait, enveloppé dans un manteau grisâtre et tenant un arc bandé. D'une voix calme et parfaitement maîtrisée, il lança :

« Lo dejó ir. »

Les soldats hésitèrent. Une flèche vint se ficher dans le bois du fusil, le faisant sauter des mains de son propriétaire. Aussitôt l'Espagnol à l'épée se précipita vers l'archer, lame en avant. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de s'approcher à quelques enjambées que l'archer le visait, une nouvelle flèche prête à être relâchée. Le premier soldat considéra un instant la situation puis se baissa, ramassa son alliance et la bourse qui lui avait été volée, puis partit, non sans oublier de cracher aux pieds du voleur et de foudroyer du regard son sauveur. L'archer baissa son arme puis s'approcha du voleur.

Il contempla le butin que ce dernier avait laissé tombé par terre et reporta son attention sur l'autre homme.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Devant le silence obstiné que le voleur lui opposa en réponse il soupira et donna son propre nom.

« - Moi c'est Shinddha.

\- … Mani. »

Shinddha rangea sa flèche dans son carquois. Il alla vérifier que les soldats espagnols avaient bien décampé puis revint auprès de Mani. Ce dernier s'occupait de ramasser et ranger son butin. Les cloches se mirent à sonner, les informant qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures. Un vent froid vint les saisir, faisant grelotter Mani. Shinddha continua à l'observer. Il connaissait Port-Hélène depuis sa naissance et, ce faisant, avait vu nombre de pillards, voleurs, charlatans et autres espèces de bandits parmi lesquels il comptait les soldats de la couronne d'Espagne. Et pourtant, celui qui se tenait juste devant lui était différent. Il y avait dans son regard comme une goutte d'océan qui allait et venait. Il s'arracha pourtant à ce regard sombre et orageux.

« Les troupes de l' _Estrella Roja_ devraient rester à Port-Hélène pendant encore au moins une ou deux semaines. Et à moins que tu ne tiennes à retomber sur tes deux amis au sang chaud, il vaudrait mieux que tu te fasses discret Mani. »

Le voleur le regarda dans les yeux puis lâcha en haussant les épaules :

« Merci du conseil…. Et du coup de main. J'imagine qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à tirer. »

Shinddha hocha la tête. Il n'avait que rarement vu des troupes Espagnoles se trouver du côté de la mesure. Avec eux, c'était tout ou rien.

« - Tu as une cache ici ou tu viens juste d'arriver ?

\- Je trouverai. Ce n'est pas ce qui doit manquer ici non ?

\- En temps normal en effet. Mais ça va grouiller de soldats. Plus que d'habitude. »

Mani laissa s'échapper un soupir. Il comprenait parfaitement où l'autre voulait en venir. Mais lui ne voulait pas. Ne voulait pas de son aide, ne voulait pas de sa présence, ne voulait pas de sa future absence. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se fondre dans les ombres et se dissiper parmi elles, se cacher entre deux portes, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Mais il avait raison, la nuit, aussi lointaine qu'elle pût lui paraître, promettait d'être longue et les étoiles pouvaient parfois se colorer d'une teinte sanguinolente plus vite qu'on ne le pensait.

« - Ne le prenez pas personnellement mais je préférerais éviter de mettre ma sécurité entre les mains d'un inconnu.

\- Un inconnu qui vous a malgré tout sauvé la vie.

\- Mais un inconnu malgré tout. Et je préfère être seul. Ça m'évite bien des remarques et en sauve bon nombre des ennuis dans lesquels je me fourre. »

Shinddha sourit à cette remarque.

« Comme par exemple attaquer des soldats espagnols ? Mani, tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte de ta situation. Ils voudront leur vengeance. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de vol pour toi, mais pour eux il s'agit d'une question d'honneur. En principe je t'aurais laissé seul mais si je te propose mon aide c'est parce qu'il me semble que tu ne connais rien de cette ville. Tu t'es laissé entraîner dans une impasse. Tu ne trouveras aucun refuge suffisamment sûr. »

Le voleur soupira et s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexions. Les ténèbres dans lesquelles la ruelle était plongée n'avaient rien de naturelles. Les ténèbres nocturnes se mettaient à ramper dans les ruelles et les rares étoiles diffusaient une lueur si faible qu'elles étaient parfois difficiles à voir. Il était perdu. Perdu dans un labyrinthe d'ombres et de fantômes.

Seul. Il avait toujours été seul. La solitude n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui, elle avait été sa seule compagne tout au long de sa vie. Un jour il était né. Né quelque part, né et puis c'était tout. Il avait oublié qui l'avait élevé mais il savait que ce n'était pas ses parents. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait des parents. Ses premiers souvenirs se noyaient dans les tempêtes, les ténèbres, le sang, la boue et la peur. Il avait volé pour survivre, avait tué pour voler. Être seul ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais été. Seul.

Mais pouvait-il toujours le rester ? N'avait-il jamais fait d'exception ?

« - Malgré tout, comme je vous l'ai dit, mettre ma vie dans les mains d'un inconnu m'est impossible.

\- Que dirais-tu alors que nous apprenions à nous connaître ? Un de mes amis a une taverne dans le quartier. »

Shinddha se retourna et se mit en marche, disparaissant bientôt entre les ombres naissantes. Mani n'hésita pas longtemps avant de le suivre. De toutes façons, rester au même endroit toute la nuit ne lui apporterait rien.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, à peine une vingtaine de minutes à suivre l'archer de ruelle en ruelle. Il essaya bien de retenir leur parcours au début au cas où cela tournerait mal mais il abandonna bien vite l'idée. _J'imagine que je vais devoir lui faire confiance alors…_ pensa-t-il tout en confortant sa poigne sur une de ses dagues. Suivre un inconnu dans des quartiers peu avenants et de nuit était un coup à se retrouver entouré de brigands. Il tendait l'oreille à chaque bruit, se préparant à sauter sur son sauveur pour l'égorger si ça tournait mal. Avoir sa dague prête le rassurait. Il savait que ce Shinddha était un bon archer mais dans une ruelle, de nuit et surpris il n'aurait aucune chance de lui planter une flèche où que ce soit s'il venait à le trahir. Un instant il se prit à imaginer comment il ferait. Sans doute des hommes de mains surgiraient-ils des ténèbres, sautant peut-être des toits où ouvrant sans bruit les portes des maisons pour se faufiler derrière lui. Mais il avait confiance en son ouïe, il les entendrait. Et que ferait-il alors ? Il tirerait sa lame et courrait vers Shinddha sans s'arrêter. S'il l'atteignait, et il l'atteindrait, il lui planterait la dague dans les flancs puis le retournerait et l'égorgerait. Et ensuite ? Ensuite il verrait. Soudainement, le tirant de ses pensées, l'archer s'arrêta. Mani se prépara.

« Nous y voilà. »

Il détendit ses muscles et regarda dans la direction que Shinddha pointait du doigt. Une pancarte illuminée par des flammes vacillantes indiquait «Fort Foie ». Il rentra et Mani le suivit sans broncher tout en restant sur ses gardes. La taverne était occupée par quelques habitués que servait le gérant, qui fit un petit signe de la main à Shinddha quand il le vit. Au-dessus de toutes les tables brillait une torche. Shinddha alla s'installa à un endroit où ils pouvaient être tranquilles et fit signe à Mani de venir s'asseoir.

« Je te prends une bière ? Ce ne sont pas les meilleures des Caraïbes mais tu trouveras pas meilleur à Port Hélène. »

Mani déclina l'offre d'un geste et attendit patiemment que l'archer commande. Son regard se promena dans la pièce, cherchant les coins les plus sombres. Seul l'escalier échappait à la tyrannie de la lumière rougeoyante des torches.

« - Quitte à apprendre à se connaître je refais les présentations. Je m'appelle Shindha, je vis ici depuis mon enfance.

\- Mani. Je sais pas où je suis né. »

Il sentait la lumière cloquer sa peau et l'encercler lentement. Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher, pour se dérober à la vue du monde et laisser le silence s'imposer comme force créatrice de réalité. Chaque rayon venait transpercer son crâne comme une aiguille chauffée à blanc. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation qui s'entamait tout en se sachant à son désavantage. En face de lui, Shinddha ne semblait pas être dérangé par la luminosité.

« Une question chacun, à ton tour «

Le voleur frotta ses yeux et grommela un « pourquoi ? » en se mettant à taper du pied contre le plancher. L'archer haussa les épaules en répondant.

« Parce que c'était des soldats espagnols. Voler n'est peut-être pas honnête mais je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de les laisser te tuer en représailles. C'est un châtiment un peu exagéré. Et puis, surtout, ça me donnait une raison de menacer des Espagnols. A moi. T'as beaucoup voyagé ? »

Oh il appréciait ce petit jeu n'est-ce pas ? Il appréciait être à la lumière, entouré de sons, de mouvements, de corps. Et il prenait un malin plaisait à le dépecer vivant dans cette taverne.

« Assez. »

Voyant que Shinddha ne se contentait pas de sa réponse il ajouta :

« Beaucoup oui. Trop. Pourquoi en vouloir aux Espagnols ?»

Les aiguilles trituraient son cerveau, s'enfonçaient dans ses yeux, étaient martelées dans son esprit sous le poids de la présence des autres consommateurs. Il serra le manche de sa dague tout en contractant les muscles de ses jambes.

« Ma mère était une chasseuse Lucayenne et mon père un officier Anglais. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, il est mort dans un affrontement et ma mère a été déportée ici. J'ai grandi au milieu de la fange et des histoires de ma mère. Elle pouvait faire émerger des montagnes, des fleurs et des océans de notre morne réalité. Elle est morte vers mes dix ans. Emportée par une maladie. »

Mais lui, lui il avait eu sa famille ! Lui ne savait pas ce que c'était de devoir constamment passer d'île en île, d'apprendre à naviguer et marcher en même temps, de n'avoir aucun endroit où installer les fondements d'une vie heureuse. Lui, lui il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment qui le poussait à se mouvoir d'ombre en ombre, à éviter la présence de qui que ce soit.

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir être à l'aise dans cette discussion, mener cette danse où il était conscient de rester loin derrière sans aucun espoir de le rattraper.

Tant de monde. Tant de monde pour le juger, le détester, le mépriser. Et cette sensation de mains qui se refermaient doucement sur sa gorge pour l'étrangler. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Des fentes entre les planches de la taverne dégoulinait, gluante et poisseuse, la nuit. Il était en danger. Il n'entendait plus que son coeur qui battait tel un bélier dans sa poitrine, se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque coup de la sortie.

Seul. La solitude était son armure, sa cape, sa dague et son masque. Et voguant de solitude en solitude il avait fini par oublier d'écouter battre son coeur. A la lumière le bruit de la vie l'assourdissait et la terreur finissait toujours par prendre le dessus, mais il ne l'entendait pas lui crier de fuir. Dans les ténèbres son coeur était silencieux, en parfaite harmonie avec lui.

La lumière l'écrasait et le brûlait vif, le garrottant et l'entravant. La nuit l'engloutissait et le gelait, l'emmurant et l'occultant.

« Mani ? »

La voix de Shinddha le tira de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas senti la main de l'archer se poser sur la sienne. Il remarqua qu'il avait enlevé son gant. Il remonta son bras du regard pour découvrir un visage inquiet. Pour la première fois il vit ses yeux. Deux grands yeux bleus illuminés par les torches de la taverne dans lesquels dansaient vagues, soleils et poissons.

Nuages, éclairs et lames de fond faisaient rage, plongés dans des ténèbres nocturnes de terreur marines, dans les yeux améthystes de Mani. Shin le secoua doucement.

« Tout va bien ? »

 _Il tremble._ Le voleur s'était complètement figé. Il n'était plus perdu dans ses pensées mais quelque chose semblait le geler sur place. Il retira sa main et attendit. Des minutes passèrent sans que rien n'arrive. Enfin, il émergea de sa stase, avec l'air d'être égaré.

« Mani ? Tu me fais assez confiance pour que je t'aide à trouver un refuge ? »

Le voleur le contempla, les yeux encore embués de rêves. Après un long silence, il soupira doucement et répondit :

« - Pas encore.

\- Tu préférerais qu'on continue à parler autre part ? Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise.

\- Trop de lumière. Trop de gens.

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles sortir, le seul moyen de trouver un peu d'obscurité c'est de monter dans les chambres.

\- D'accord. »

Il se leva immédiatement, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'escalier et manquant de rentrer dans un des piliers sous le regard à la fois désolé et attendri de Shinddha. Il finit sa boisson d'un trait et se leva en s'étirant. Il s'arrêta auprès du tavernier pour lui régler sa consommation tout en jetant un regard en arrière vers les autres clients. Il remarqua qu'une des tables avait été quittée précipitamment.

« Alors Shin', maintenant tu fais ça le premier soir ? »

Il se retourna vers son ami, qui affichait un large sourire édenté.

« -Pas envie d'avoir plus de rumeurs sur le dos alors tu gardes tes âneries pour toi s'il-te-plaît

\- Tsss… T'sais que c'est pas ça qui va empêcher les gens de parler ?

\- Je sais. Dis-moi tu te rappelles de ceux qui sont partis juste avant nous ?

\- J'pense que c'était des marins. J't'avouerai que j'ai pas fait plus gaffe que ça.

\- Pas grave… Si jamais des Espagnols viennent pointer le bout de leur nez tu me préviens ? J'ai pas envie de finir au bout d'une corde avant le lever du soleil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bien foutu pour te mettre dans de tels draps ? »

Shinddha lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre.

« - Je pourrais bien avoir menacé deux soldats de leur caler une flèche entre les deux yeux.

\- C'était profondément débile si tu veux mon avis. Tout à fait légitime mais complètement débile. T'avais pas vu leur uniforme ? Faudrait quand même être bien aveugle pour pas les remarquer.

\- J'allais pas les laisser tuer quelqu'un quand même.

\- Aaaaaah… ah ben oui c'est bien ça, t'étais complètement aveuglé alors.

\- T'insinues quoi ?

\- Rien du tout ! Je toquerai si je dois te prévenir.

\- … je t'emmerde.

\- Et bonne nuit ! »

L'archer s'engagea dans les escaliers en adressant au tavernier un signe injurieux.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Mani venait juste d'éteindre la dernière lumière, ne laissant de la flamme qu'une trace de fumée qui se dissipa lentement. Il referma la porte sans un bruit et vint s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que le voleur ouvrait la fenêtre, provoquant un courant d'air qui le fit frissonner. D'ici, la nuit semblait plus claire, plus brillante, moins gluante, moins encombrée de ténèbres. Dans l'obscurité nocturne il pouvait même distinguer quelques nuages recouverts d'une fine pellicule de lumière argentée glisser tranquillement dans les cieux. Le silence religieux qu'imposait la sérénité de la nuit fut rompu par le souffle de Mani, qui s'était assis par terre et respirait lentement.

La pression accumulée tout au long de la journée se dissipa lentement, le vent venant avec douceur la racler de sa peau. Enfin, enfin retrouvait-il une ombre accueillante. Le monde, pour la première fois de la journée, s'était arrêté. Oh, il y avait bien les quelques étoiles qui grimpaient dans le ciel, accrochées à ces lianes éthérées scintillantes apparaissant comme par magie dans l'obscurité, il y avait bien cet énorme diamant qu'était la Lune, il y avait bien le voile même du ciel, ce sombre tissu qui se métamorphosait constamment, il y avait bien son coeur pour battre les secondes. Mais le temps, malgré tout, était suspendu.

Shinddha ne disait rien et ne bougeait pas. La silhouette de Mani était indistincte. Un nuage vint occulter la Lune, réduisant la lumière argentée qu'elle projetait à une fumée éthérée.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis né. Où, cela m'importe peu, cela ne change rien pour moi. Mais j'aurais tout de même aimé savoir pourquoi je suis né, et pourquoi je suis né seul. Pourquoi il n'y avait personne pour moi, pourquoi j'ai dû vivre dans un cristal de peur et de violence. »

La voix de Mani était plus calme, moins agressive que lorsqu'ils étaient en bas. Pour la première fois il l'entendait se déployer. Elle était craintive. Il parlait lentement, hésitait sur certains mots, laissait le temps suspendu se dilater. Ses mots venaient se loger dans les recoins de la pièce au début, certains filèrent pour rejoindre le ciel nocturne. Mais ses mots l'entouraient. Et malgré la faiblesse qui atteignait parfois la voix du voleur, il l'entendait très clairement.

« On ne m'a jamais appris à être avec les autres, jamais appris à me construire autrement que face aux autres. Les autres ont toujours existé chez moi, toujours en tant qu'autres. Lointains, différents, dangereux. Même ceux qui m'ont élevé sont devenus des autres. Je ne sais pas quand les autres sont apparus. Avant cela, j'ai tout oublié. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais quand les autres ont commencé à briser la confiance que je plaçais en eux. »

Les étoiles continuaient à grimper et scintillaient joyeusement dans les anneaux d'argent qui parsemaient les cheveux de Mani. Et à mesure que ses mots enveloppaient Shinddha, les étoiles et les anneaux se confondaient, les cheveux et le ciel se mélangeaient, la lune se multipliait et partout il ne voyait plus qu'une nuit qui disait « liberté ».

« Les voyages ce n'est pas ce qui a manqué. J'allais d'île en île en apprenant à naviguer, sans jamais rester plus de deux mois en place. Une fois j'ai dû partir loin au Nord, sur le continent. Il neigeait. Je n'aime pas voyager. Je n'aime pas la mer. Elle est terrifiante. De loin elle est belle mais aussitôt que tu t'approches, les vagues rondes et brillantes que tu voyais du rivage deviennent des monstres verticaux qui t'engloutissent sous des tonnes et des tonnes d'eau sombre et glacée, le soleil te rend confus et ne te réchauffe pas, ta liberté dépend du bon vouloir des éléments. »

Et leur discussion continua à distordre le temps. Les mots du voleur continuèrent à venir s'enrouler autour de l'archer. Quelques lueurs rougeâtres vacillèrent sous la fenêtre, accompagnées de voix. La nuit c'était un peu comme la neige. Elles voilaient en douceur et en silence le monde, l'une de blanc et l'autre de noir, jusqu'à ce que tout se mêle et se confonde, fondant au soleil et dissipant le fourmillement de la vie du monde. Mais tandis que la neige étouffait les sons, ceux couverts par la nuit devenaient plus perçants. Mais Shinddha ne prêtait pas attention à ces voix, trop occupé à écouter ce que Mani disait. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, on vint toquer à la porte.

Mani réagit instantanément : en un bond il était sur la porte, sa dague sortie, les muscles tendus, les yeux habités d'une rage froide, et le tout silencieusement. A nouveau des coups retentirent contre le bois. Sans un bruit et à une vitesse qui surprit même Shinddha il ouvrit la porte et se rua sur l'homme qui se tenait devant, le saisissant et mettant sa dague sous son cou. Ce dernier se figea sur le coup, tétanisé de terreur.

« Mani, laisse-le, c'est un ami. »

Au son de la voix de Shinddha, Mani se détendit et relâcha le tavernier, qui tomba en tremblotant, couvert de sueur.

« - Heureusement que j'ai pas ouvert sans frapper dis-moi…

\- Excuse-le, tu nous as surpris.

\- Pas de problème… Shin il faut que tu t'en ailles. Le gosse a vu des Espagnols monter dans les quartiers et apparemment ils viendraient pour toi. »

Shinddha se mordit la lèvre. Sans doute pourraient-ils tenir une résistance ici mais il ne voulait pas causer de trouble au propriétaire du _Fort Foie_.

« -T'inquiète, on va partir. La chambre du fond est occupée ?

\- Non. Faites vite, je vais faire ce que je peux pour les retarder mais ça vous donnera pas plus de quelques dizaines de secondes.

\- Ce sera largement suffisant. Bon courage à toi, j'espère qu'ils casseront pas tout en bas.

\- Au pire tu viendras me rembourser Bouffe-Croupion ! »

Shinddha lui sourit et lui tapa dans le dos, puis attrapa Mani par la main tandis que son ami redescendait à la hâte. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre qu'il avait mentionnée, ouvrit la porte et y rentra avec Mani. Il enjamba la fenêtre grande ouverte qui donnait sur les toits des habitations de Port-Hélène et demanda une nouvelle fois à Mani :

« Tu me fais confiance maintenant ? »

Mani hésita un moment puis, sans un mot, attrapa sa main alors que, en bas, les soldats Espagnols faisaient bruyamment irruption.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les deux silhouettes sombres sautaient de toit en toit, glissant à travers les ténèbres comme à travers un rideau de fils noirs où pendaient des perles blanches. A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la nuit le _Fort Foie_ et ses lumières s'éloignaient et ils distinguaient de mieux en mieux les navires qui reposaient dans le port. L' _Estrella Roja_ était le plus grand bâtiment et, malgré la noirceur nocturne, sa forme se découpait sur la mer aux vagues recouvertes de feuilles d'argent. De là où ils se tenaient, tout leur était visible. Tout Port-Hélène, toutes les rues embourbées dans les ténèbres poisseuses. Ils surplombaient cet immense dédale urbain et flirtaient avec le ciel.

A plusieurs reprises Mani manqua de tomber, se rattrapant in-extrémis et reprenant la course sur les toits. A chaque fois, Shinddha se retournait, et à chaque fois il souriait, se sachant protégé par les ombres de la nuit. Et de saut en saut, ils finirent par arriver à la dernière bâtisse des quartiers pauvres de Port-Hélène, une pauvre paroisse trouée, en plus mauvais état encore que la plupart des maisons dans la zone. Elle était adossée à une grande paroi rocheuse surplombée par une forêt.  
C'est que Port-Hélène avait été bâtie dans une sorte de baie, qui elle même se fracturait en plusieurs calanques. Les Espagnols avaient creusé, exploitant pour ce faire les populations locales, dans la roche pour rejoindre les différentes calanques, lesquelles abritaient chacune un port. Quand on parlait de Port-Hélène, on entendait souvent en fait la calanque centrale et le port Reine Isabelle.

Mais toujours était-il que la ville allait montant et qu'elle finissait par s'échouer contre l'immense paroi qui avait un moment séparé les populations locales des colons. En prenant des barques pour faire le tour de l'île puis en trouvant les rares chemins extrêmement pentus qui menaient dans les hauteurs depuis leurs installations ils avaient su mener des incursions de plus en plus nombreuses, qui avaient fini par vider la partie forestière de l'île de ses habitants. Ne restait désormais qu'une faune qui prospérait et une végétation particulièrement dense qui en décourageait la plupart. C'était ainsi que l'île avait pris le surnom de la Byzance des Caraïbes.

Et en face de cette paroi en toute apparence infranchissable, Mani put enfin se rapprocher de Shinddha, rattrapant l'avance que ce dernier avait sur lui.

« Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Un nouveau sourire vint éclairer le visage de Shin en entendant le voleur le tutoyer. Il se reprit cependant immédiatement et prit avec douceur le visage de Mani pour le tourner vers un pan particulier de la paroi rocheuse.

« Dans ma cachette. Mon temple. Mon sanctuaire de paix, de nature, de vie et de calme. Tu vois ici ? C'est pour indiquer un des anciens escaliers. Il faut escalader sur quelques mètres puis on tombe sur une faille. Il est difficile d'y passer mais une fois que c'est fait on est exactement sur l'ancien chemin. Et il n'y a plus qu'à suivre les marches. Et après ça, ce sera un jeu d'enfant d'arriver dans mon petit paradis. »

Mani prit une grande bouffée d'air et se prépara. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien essayer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai derrière toi »

Lentement il se dirigea vers le pan indiqué et commença à grimper. A chaque fois qu'il manquait une de ses prises il sentait Shin le soutenir mais jamais n'était-ce intrusif ou préventif. Il lui rendait, d'une certaine façon, la confiance que lui-même lui accordait. Il trouva sans difficulté la faille, passa en se pressant contre les rochers et arriva sur les marches taillées à même la pierre. Elles étaient hautes. Shinddha le rejoignit immédiatement après, se faufilant sans difficulté. Il l'entraîna ensuite à travers la forêt. Tout allait si vite que, plongé dans les ténèbres, le paysage était flou et inaccessible à Mani. S'il s'était concentré, peut-être aurait-il pu saisir quelques images. Mais il ne faisait attention qu'à la main qui le menait. Elle était chaude, sûre et ferme. _Il connaît le chemin par coeur. Il connaît toute cette île par coeur. Moi j'ai tant voyagé et je ne connais rien._ Et pourtant Shinddha ne le faisait jamais trébucher. Il courait, mais en prenant juste assez de temps pour que Mani puisse suivre le mouvement. Après plusieurs minutes à avancer sans un mot il sentait les pulsations du coeur de Shinddha remonter le long de son bras. Il pouvait presque l'entendre.

Et soudainement ils sortirent de la forêt. Et Shinddha s'arrêta immédiatement. Il lâcha sa main. Leva les bras vers le ciel. Soupira. Respira.

Arrachant son regard à l'archer, Mani contempla le lieu où ils étaient arrivés. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de minuscule crique de sable fin noyée dans la lumière lunaire. Les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable étaient brisées par d'immenses rochers qui les séparaient de la mer, ne laissant qu'un petit passage, uniquement accessible en barque. C'était sur ces rochers que la lumière se reflétait et venait irradier l'arène. Les endroits les plus rongés par le sel et le vent brillaient comme des bluettes, comme si des feux-follets avaient élu domicile sur ces anses où se côtoyaient algues, coquillages et reflets. Chaque grain de sable qu'il projetait en l'air en marchant brillait comme une larme argentée et retombait en douceur, se réintégrant immédiatement au voile éthéré qu'ils foulaient. Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles semblaient étirer la Voie Lactée comme une couverture. En regardant à travers l'étroit passage qui reliait directement la crique à la mer on pouvait voir la Lune sortir, dégoulinante, de la mer. Et tandis qu'elle montait dans le ciel, elle laissait derrière elle une trace de gouttelettes blanches et brillantes comme des diamants.

Mani recula. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière, jusqu'à rentrer dans la forêt. Ce lieu était irréel.

« C'est là que je vais quand j'ai besoin d'être seul. D'après ma mère, c'est là où elle m'a mis au monde, un soir de pleine lune. Apparemment les étoiles dansaient comme des fées. C'est ici que je l'ai enterrée… Elle m'y emmenait souvent. C'est là qu'elle m'a tout appris. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ici que l'on pouvait observer le plus beau spectacle que la mer pouvait nous offrir. Elle a beau se déchaîner derrière ces rochers elle reste toujours magnifique et, lorsqu'elle vient se déposer à nos pieds, elle n'est plus qu'un doux bruissement. J'aime à rêver ici. »

Mani recula à nouveau. Puis d'une voix qu'il voulait forte, il laissa entendre :

« C'est ton sanctuaire. Le lieu le plus sacré, le plus intime que tu possèdes. Je ne peux pas venir le bafouer. »

Shinddha le regarda sans comprendre puis lui sourit. La lumière lunaire se reflétait autour de lui, comme l'entourant d'un halo argenté.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, je t'en prie. Tu sais, si je n'avais pas voulu que ce lieu soit découvert, je ne t'aurais pas amené ici. Je t'ai promis un refuge où tu seras en sécurité : le voici. »

Il se releva et vint chercher Mani, le prenant par les deux mains.

« Et c'est justement parce que c'est un sanctuaire personnel, mon coeur, que je t'y ai ouvert la voie. Je ne te forcerai pas si tu n'as pas envie mais je t'en prie, viens. Où iras-tu sinon ? »

Mani se tut. Il savait très bien où il irait. Il volerait un bateau et s'en irait loin. Mais était-ce bien ce qu'il voulait ?

La nuit se mit à virevolter autour d'eux. Les étoiles, la lune, les bluettes féeriques, tout étincelait et tourbillonnait.

Quand le matin vint avec la robe rose de l'aurore, les bluettes s'étaient évaporées, la Lune avait rejoint les abysses et les étoiles les ténèbres. La nuit, quant à elle, laissait dans la crique son parfum, quelques traces sur le sol et des frissons. Elle faisait place au jour.

Mani fut réveillé par le clapotis de l'eau contre ses pieds. Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Au loin le soleil semblait briller, promesse de liberté et d'aventures. Il chercha Shinddha du regard. Il le vit tirer une embarcation de la forêt. L'archer traîna l'embarcation jusqu'à l'eau puis s'épongea le front, regarda Mani, lui sourit et lança d'un air joyeux :

« Alors, tu veux qu'on voyage ? »

Et sans un mot, avec à peine la vague trace d'un sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres encore humides, Mani se dirigea vers l'embarcation. Et une fois l'embarcation mise à flot, il laissa dériver sa main sur les planches jusqu'à trouver celle de Shinddha, qui la caressa doucement avec un de ses doigts libres.

Ils partirent, et laissèrent à la mer, au temps et aux étoiles le soin d'effacer la trace unie des dormeurs sur le sable.


End file.
